


May We Meet Again

by InZane_Zaki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, F/F, The 100 - Freeform, The 100 Femslash, costia - Freeform, lexa - Freeform, lexia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InZane_Zaki/pseuds/InZane_Zaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norse Myth AU-ish: She is a Slain. One of Odin's einherjars. She is called  as the 'heroes of heroes' in the halls of Valhalla; the unbeatable warrior. But why is she fighting so much? What does the strongest of the strong fights for in a war of the realms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in Season 2, episode 2 of the series and have no idea of the characters' personality. It might turn OOC, so please don't kill me. Also, I am a huge Norse mythology fan :)

**May We Meet Again**

Slash.

Stab.

Rip.

Continuous slashing and blood curling screams filled the whole battlefield. Shouts of orders, chorus screams of agony and death, and clashing of blades and armor are already the symphonic music that made her dance along the bodies of her fallen opponents.

Among the men and women who are fighting bravely, one had caused half of the agonizing deaths of the enemies. One woman made the enemies tremble in fear and as she charge in the middle of the battle. She looked around where dozens to hundreds of enemies she had slaughtered laid on the ground. She sighed heavily at the sight. The gloomy sky rumbled, signaling the impending storming coming. She growled and scowled at the bodies that twitched and slowly getting up from the bloodied ground. Her hand gripped her weapon, a one-hand sword, and looked around the resurrecting bodies.

Again and again, she fought the soldiers that cannot die. No matter how many times she slaughtered all the enemies that invaded the land she is protecting, they never really die. For every day she can remember, after killing them all, the enemies will rise back up and charge at her and her army once again. They will attack and she will defend. They will retreat and then attack another area.

An endless loop of slaughter.

She twirled her single bladed weapon and charged at the on-coming army of deathless enemies.

Thrust

Thwack

Stab

Slice

Limbs. Heads. Blood. Pieces of armors. Anything to everything scattered in the battlefield as each hack and slash of her sword landed on her enemies. She roared wildly at each strike to her enemies and hissed at each wound she received. Blood, sweat and dirt decorated her face, giving her a primal look that intimidated her enemies. Every war cry she let out, her allies cheered loudly and attacked fiercely.

The thoughts of why the war she’s in started did was not clear to her. Some of her comrades said that invaders began to threaten their lands, others said that their liege wanted supreme rule all over the realms. But she did not care anymore after countless skirmishes she participated in. All she cared about is her sole goal. The reason why she was fighting such meaningless war. Her mission pushed her to her limits in defending each territory she was assigned to. A thought of a soft giggle and blue eyes that sparkled like stars. Her lips curled into a smile and she began attacking with renewed vigor.

“Are you getting tired my einherjar?”

She stopped her attack looked up to where the soft voice came from. Up in the sky, she saw the figure of a maiden with golden locks and suited in silver armor and white wings, descending towards her. Her anger slowly subsided and she kneeled on one knee with her head hung low and her sword lay on her side when the armored woman landed before her. “No, mi’lady valkyrie.” She answered.

The woman in silver armor, a valkyrie, looked around the battlefield. The enemies that dared to invade the land of the Vanirs, rose up and limped away from their forts; retreating from battle, defeated once again. “Those monsters would retreat for now. It is best we head back to Valhalla before the storm comes.”

The einherjar looked back at the enemies she mutilated and indeed they are retreating. Another victory for her and her commanding army. She turned to the Valkyrie who now has her hand outstretched towards her, inviting her to take it and be assisted.

“Let us go and let me serve you some meat of the Sæhrímnir and quench your thirst with mead. With such bravery and victory you have portrayed to us once again, it will be my honor to be your host.” The Valkyrie said, praising the actions of the einherjar.

But the einherjar stood up on her own, sword in hand, and showed an apologetic bow to the majestic valkyrie. “Apologies mi’lady valkyrie. It would be too bold of me to touch your hand. The offer of being served is reward enough for my actions. Touching you is already a sin I cannot have.” She said, sheathing her sword on the scabbard that hung loosely on the left side of her hip.

The valkyrie giggled at how stiff her einherjar is. “Such valor. I have heard of your stories but have not believe them before. But here you are, rejecting my offer.” She smiled at the einherjar with dark hair.

The einherjar ignored the valkyrie and made a beeline for the barracks. On her way to garrison, the valkyrie decided to walk beside her in silence. It took her twenty steps before she noticed the valkyrie walking beside her and matching her pace. “Is there anything I can help you with?” She asked, not looking at her walking companion.

“Actually there is.” The valkyrie stopped showed a smile to the einherjar. “But it could wait until the banquet. Now come, let us head to the barracks and prepare our departure to Valhalla.” She said and hooked her arm around the einherjar’s and dragged her to the barracks.

With the preparations done and left to the others, the valkyrie called for the god Heimadallr’s help to transport them to Valhalla, the hall of the Slain. In the great hall of Valhalla, gatherings of different einherjars, heroes and former kings filled every table. Everyone exchanged stories of heroic bravery or filled the hall with hearty laughs and cheers.

The dark-haired einherjar chose to dine by the balcony where she can dine in peace and under the stars. But her plans of peace was thwarted by the appearance of the silver armored valkyrie that declared to be joining her for dinner.

“You seemed bothered. Is it due to my presence?” the valkyrie asked.

“Forgive my discourteousness, but indeed I am. Tell me, mi’lady valkyrie, what did this einherjar do to gain the grace of the All Father and have you dining with me on this fine evening?” The einherjar asked stoically.

The valkyrie chuckled at how the einherjar looked and sounded serious. “You are always in the good graces of the All Father. For he specifically instructed all of his valkyries to get your soul the moment your mortal body died in Midgard.” She looked above the starry sky, smile not leaving her face. “Before I say my intention for following you, I would like to know this first.” She looked at the dark-haired einherjar with a serious face. “What is your name, einherjar?”

The einherjar was caught off-guard. Since she was chosen by Odin, the All Father, and arrived in Valhalla, nobody called her by her name. She is just called by her title. ‘einherjar’, ‘leader’, or ‘hero of all heroes’. None have asked what her is name.

“My name?” the valkyrie nodded in response to her question. “Very well. My name is Alexandria.”

The valkyrie smiled upon knowing the name of the einherjar who bested all of the other einherjars. The one they look up to as their leader. The one who will lead all of Odin’s einherjars to battle. “A nice name and sounds so fitting. In Midgard, it means the defender of men, am I correct?”

Alexandria nodded her head.

“You do certainly live up to the meaning of your name. Although another name is fitting for you. A shorter one.” The valkyrie said. She took a sip of her mead and placed the golden cup to the stone railings. “But a topic for another day. Now for my reason for approaching you. Tell me, my einherjar, what drives you to be unbeatable in the battlefield? Or if I may say, who?”

The einherjar’s eyes narrowed at the prying valkyrie. “I rather not talk about such information to you. Even if you are a valkyrie.”

“I was told that I pry too much into the past of the Slains. But I keep secrets as good as I chose my einherjars. But my question still remains and I am waiting for a response.”

The einherjar still did not speak.

“One of your comrades did say that you don’t speak much about yourself. You have been in Valhalla for countless of years and not once did you fail a mission or a battle but you fail to converse with your men about your past.” The Valkyrie said, looking at the stubborn einherjar. But again, the einherjar did not answer her. “Alright, I would concede and cease my inquiries. But if ever you want someone to share your past, I am here.”

The einherjar watched the fleeting valkyrie and when the silver armored woman left, she looked up to the stars and sighed heavily. The prying question made her remember why she was fighting. Who she was fighting for.

A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

_During her time in Midgard as a knight of a small kingdom, in her days as a human, Alexandria served as the captain of the guards and also a personal bodyguard of the king’s only daughter. A task she was not fond of._

_Babysitting was not a duty of a knight. But with her king asking her personally to guard his daughter, she has no choice but to obey._

_At first she was not fond of the menial babysitting obligation. Watching the princess from afar, guarding her from spies and assassins, and even listening to her lectures about the wonders of science and medicine. She found guarding the princess as stressful as attending the council meetings. And add up the threats and attempts that came to the princess’ life as often as her soldiers’ daily training. Which means every single day._

_There were times she was alone with the princess. She watched how she studied hard to be a healer like her mother. How she practices on the wounded soldiers that are brought to the infirmary. She has to admit, seeing how her soldiers fear her inferior treatments compared to the head healer which is her mother. At times she used such fear against her soldiers by telling them that those who showed weakness will be broken and be treated by the princess._

_It was when she went to war with a neighboring kingdom that she realized that the princess already became a part of her. How she felt that a part of her was missing while she was in the battlefield._

_Every time she turns, her instincts instantly gets alerted for the lack of golden haired princess in her line of sight. Or how she felt hollow when she couldn’t hear the voice of the princess of her kingdom. How her heart ached when she was not near the princess._

**_Her princess._ **

_It was then she realized that the princess already crawled her way into her heart._

_During the war, the king visited their ranks to check on their progress and to bring medicine, rations and supplies. It was a routine every week during the war. But on the second week of the war, the king brought her daughter to help the healers._

_This caused her to be on high alert. The princess in the battle field is like putting a lone sheep in the den of wolves. With this she was fiercer than before. The princess will see her but she does not care. Her duty was to protect the kingdom, to protect her princess, and she did not care if she’ll kill thousands of men just for her duty._

_After the skirmish, the one where she had killed countless soldiers, she limped back to camp and rested in her tent. To treat her own wounds that she would never let anyone see. But before she could strip off her armor, the princess barged in her tent, furious._

_“Princess, it is an honor to have you in my tent.” She said, kneeling before her princess. She secretly flinched when her small wounds came in contact with her armor. "To how am I be of assistance?"_

_The princess, seething in anger, ordered her to stand up. When she did, those sapphire eyes are glaring at her._

_“You have almost caused your men their lives! You acted like a savage and attacked anyone in your path.”_

_She was expecting this. Sure she did not harm any of her men since they already know not to be in her way, but she did act as a savage. “My men knows of how I act in battle.”_

_Her princess confronted her, eyes blazing in anger. “Lives are at stake in this war. I do not care about the lives of our enemies but I do care of my people. I wonder which is much evil. You or the enemy.”_

_She looked down to her princess who was smaller than her and eyed her angered face. Such blemish free face but with sapphire hued eyes that have seen hell itself. “Evil?” she said softly. She slowly placed her right index finger under the princess’ chin and tilted her princess’ head up. “Hear me, princess. What you have witnessed, I did because of duty.”_

_“And what duty is that captain?” Those sapphire orbs still glared at her like she is the embodiment of evil._

_“To protect my kingdom.” She paused and eyed her princess’s eyes once again. “Call me whatever you wish, but to protect you, for that, I shall even become evil.” She said and retracted her finger from her princess’ chin and took a step backwards._

_The princess' glare was replaced by a  surprised look and a full face blush._

_Her heart suddenly raced upon seeing her princess blushing. The princess who acts more of a man than a woman, looking flustered made her feel butterflies flapping its wings on her stomach. She was about to ask why her princess was blushing when the daughter of her king suddenly turned and left her tent._

_It was the last time she talked to the princess. It was either she was busy with checking on her men, or her king will call her for strategy and the progress of the war and lastly, the princess avoiding her. Used to the princess’ nature of ignoring her guards and the war before her, she pushed aside the thought of conversing with the princess until she returns to their kingdom._

_The war only took a full cycle of the moon when it ended. With the thought of her growing emotions to her princess, she picked up some flowers from the fields that were not scorched by the war. Flowers that her princess found a liking to._

_With a bouquet of flowers in hand, she rode her horse back to the kingdom and inform the king about their victory and also finally see her princess once again._ _But on her way to the castle, eager to be with her princess and explore the new found feelings she has for her, she suddenly jerked forward and fell off her horse. She landed on the ground with face laying sideways and she could hear all of her men shouting in panic._

_“Quick! Get the healer!”_

_“Find the assassin!”_

_“Hurry!”_

_They were only a few miles from the castle. Only two hours more and she’ll be back in the castle and guarding her princess. She grunted loudly and using her arms to push herself off the ground to check on why her comrades are all in panic. Slowly she felt her body being moved by her soldiers and she was placed on the wagon where the wounded boarded._

_“Don’t move the captain and keep her upright!”_

_Everyone was shouting different orders and no matter how much she tried to look at what was happening but her vision was blurred. “W-what’s happening?” she asked loudly. She coughed after shouting at her men and_

_“Captain! Save your strength! We’ll be in the castle soon.” One of her soldiers said, holding her up._

_She wondered why she was deprived of an answer. She slowly tilts her head down and even with a blurred vision, she saw something sticking out of her chest, a few centimeters away from her sternum._

_She looked around, trying to find the flowers she wants to give to her princess, but unable to find them. Her vision slowly blurred even more and she felt lightheaded. She tried to focus on the person in front of her who was still shouting orders. “F-flowers…” She croaked._  

* * *

 Alexandria’s trail of thought was disturbed when Heimdallr entered the hall, bellowing at everyone to stop their celebration. She left her untouched meal on the stone railing and checked why the guard of Bifrost has visited the hall of the Slains.

“The king has set out an order to have all of the einherjars to get ready.” The god said to everyone.

The valkyrie in silver armor approached the god in gold armor. “They just got back from Vanaheimr, and the All Father now needs them again?” she confronted the god as if he and she are of the same level.

The guard of the rainbow bridge eyed the silver-armored valkyrie with a stern gaze. “Yes.” He said, giving the valkyrie a knowing look.

The Valkyrie looked as if she disagrees with Heimdallr but understands what he means. She looked at Alexandria with a sadden look for a minute and then to the other einherjars. “Hear me, einherjars! The All Father is in need of your bravery. Heimdallr’s message is a call to arms! Einherjars! To battle!”

All einherjars, except Alexandria, cheered loudly and hurried to get ready for battle.

Alexandria did not do what the other einherjar did and turned her attention to the valkyrie in silver armor who was adjusting her armor. There was something in the way she looked like she was about to disagree with the god. An interesting thing from a valkyrie. When she got near the valkryie, she heard the woman mumbling angrily. “Pardon me mi’lady valkyrie…”

“Yes my einherjar?” the Valkyrie said, not looking at the einherjar.

“A war is coming, that I am aware, but by the looks on your face is of a woman facing her death one more time.” Alexandria stated. She was a bit startled when the valkyrie turned to her, anger etched on her face. But quickly faltered.

“Death is inevitable my einherjar. We are all destined to die in the oncoming Great War that the All Father foresees. To which we are now heading to.” Her face hardened when she said those words. She slowly raised her right hand and placed it on Alexandria’s left cheek. “My einherjar, my serious and duty-bound einherjar…”

Alexandria didn’t move. “The day of the end is near. Let us prepare for war and defend Asgard.”

“Why do you fight my einherjar? Who do you fight for?” the valkyrie’s question was of a whisper and she slowly close their distance. “Let me look inside your soul.”

Alexandria closed her eyes when she saw how the valkyrie was leaning towards her.

* * *

  _She remember waking up in a room with the smell of medicine. A familiar smell. She slowly sat up and grunted in pain that she felt from her chest. She looked down and found herself shirtless, chest covered in bandages that are now stained with blood. The stain began to spread and she leaned back to the bed, hissing in pain. Her hand shot up to her bloodied chest and pressed it down._

_That is until her hand was slapped away from her chest._

_“You will open up your wound if you do that.”_

_She looked at who swatted her hand and found the princess, dressed in a healer’s outfit, glaring at her and carrying medical flasks. “Stay down while I change your bandages.” She obeyed quietly and let the princess change her wound’s bandages._

_While the princess was unwrapping the bandage, she watched each expression the princess made the closer the wound is unveiled. How her brows knitted and unknitted like sharpening a blade to the very tip. Concentration as hard as putting poison on the arrows of her archers. And the delicate hands as of her mother. Her lips tugged slightly upward. A rare smile._

_“You smile…” The princess said to her, eyes on the wound. “A rather unusual sight. The soldiers were clear when they said that you know no other emotions than serious, anger, rage, and war.”_

_“War?” she asked with a raised her brow at the said word._

_The princess looked back at her with brows cocked up as well. “Yes, war. You are men all say that you have a look that you show when you are plunged into war. A look of excitement, anger, agony, shame and other unexplainable expressions. They all call it as your war face.”_

_She was not sure if she would strangle her men one by one or give them a day off of their daily trainings._

_“Your men look up to you, are you aware?” the princess asked, eyes now on the wound.._

_“And I to them. They are brave and loyal to the kingdom.” A solemn smile etched on her lips. A sign of how highly she thinks of her men. Her smile turned grim and a pained grunt escaped her lips when she felt a sudden shock to her chest that made her jerk forward. The princess patted her wounded chest after replacing the stained bandages._

_The pain slowly subsided and she laid back down on bed._

_“Do not die on me captain. I still need my bodyguard.” The princess said, packing up her vials. With the whole thing packed up, the princess stood up and made her way to the door._

_She watched how the princess walked away from her and then realized that the flowers she was supposed to give to the princess was never given. She felt a pang of disappointment at the thought._

_“Oh and before I could forget-“ The princess craned her neck a bit to look at her. “Thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful.” with that, the princess left the infirmary._

_It took her three days before she could recover. Every day of her time in the infirmary, the princess took charge of looking after her. And during those times, she was able to have a civilize talk with the princess. Being taken care of by the princess made her feelings towards the princess intensifies. And as a woman of actions than of words, a month after her injury, she confessed her feelings to the princess who reciprocated it._

_“Someday I will be queen. Tell me Alexandria, if I were to stray my path in righteousness, will you still be with me?” The princess asked, while gazing at her and tracing her battle scars on her bare back._

_She shifted her position to face her naked princess. Her lover. She took her princess’ hand and kissed it lightly. “Even if the world becomes your enemy, my dear, I shall protect you.” She whispered. She looked back up to her princess with a disarrayed hair and smiled at her. “I will be your knight, my princess. Come hell or high waters, I will protect you.” She leaned forward and kissed her princess’ lips._

* * *

 Alexandria opened her eyes and found the valkyrie looking at her with a flushed face. She cocked her head to the side, wondering why the chooser of the Slain was acting like a human.

“Let us go, my einherjar. I have gathered what knowledge I need to know.” The valkyrie said, walking away from the einherjar. “Your resurrection will not be naught. I can promise you that.” She turned to Alexandria with a mournful smile. “When you are to be reborn, my einherjar, until we meet again.”

The sound of the silver boots of the valkyrie filled the hall until it fully disappeared, leaving only Alexandria. The einherjar sighed and placed her fingers over her lips, trying to remember how it felt like being kissed by another. The sensation of being kissed by the valkyrie filled her whole body but it was nothing compared to how her princess had kissed her. Shaking the thought away, she went to the gates, sword sheathed and dangling by her side. War was upon her and resurrection is within her grasp.

* * *

  _A year after being with the princess, war broke into the kingdom. A neighboring kingdom who once asked for their princess’ hand in marriage and be refused, waged war on them for their refusal. The war started when an assassin broke into the castle and managed to wound the olden king._

_It was an act of war that they cannot turn a blind eye to. An act that she cannot forgive._

_With a heavy heart, she donned her light armor with the insignia of her kingdom, placed her war paint, and took her trusty blade. She made her way to the courtyard where her comrades stood, waiting for orders from her. Her face showed no fear as she stood before her men. “The enemy have tainted our land by their intrusion! They have wounded our beloved king and for that, we are marching to war!” She looked at all of her men who has the look of fearlessness. “Soldiers! Jus drein jus daun!” she shouted, unsheathing her sword and raising it in the air._

_All of her men raised their weapons and shouted ‘Jus drein jus daun’ which means ‘blood must have blood’. With the motivation from her, they all marched to their posts, readying for battle. She too was about to lead the infantry unit and the cavalry unit to the front lines when she saw the princess by the large door of the inner castle. She showed her princess a small smile and bowed her head to show her courteousness. “This is not a safe place, my princess. It would be of my peace of mind if you are safe behind castle walls.”_

_But the princess did not heed her words and ran towards her, hugging her tightly. She hugged the princess back and gently ran her right hand over her back, hoping to soothe her princess’ worries away._

_“You can leave the war to your men. Please do not go to battle and leave me.”_

_“I cannot my princess. This is the right choice. To avenge their treachery on our king. To your father.”_

_“Choice?!” The princess looked at her in disbelief. “Am I part of the choices you speak of? Tell me, my love, did you consider my worries at all?!”_

_She sighed and pushed her princess away. She has her neutral expression as she looked into those sapphire eyes she loves. “Salvation comes with a price and I made this decision with my head. Not my heart.” She said, and placed a swift kiss over her princess’ lips._

_“B-but what if-“ The princess, tears now running down her cheeks, sobbed. “What if you die? I cannot live without you my love.”_

_The neutral expression broke and her rare smile that is only shown to her princess now etched on her lips. “If death is to be of my fate in this war, I am to ensure that you will be safe and your father avenged. But fear not, death will never be a hinder to our love. I would be born again, my princess. And to your side I will be. No matter who I will be, my heart will always be to thee.” She leaned down and kissed her princess once again. “Ai hod yu in, Princess Eliza.”_

_“Ai hod you in seintaim." the princess gave her a kiss and then turned her back from here. "May we meet again…” Breathed Eliza._

* * *

 “Ai hod yu in, Princess Eliza.”

Those were Alexandria's last words to her princess, Eliza. She remember dying in battle after receiving uncountable wounds and hearing her princess’ voice, panicked and sadden, screaming at her to live. Ordering her to survive like she used to. But no matter how much she wanted to obey, her body did not heed her princess’ orders.

Once again, before the soldiers, warriors of different ages, stood before Alexandria, waiting for her orders. “My fellow einherjars! Today is our day of reckoning! War is once again before us, as foretold by the All Father! Go forth and fight til’ your heart’s content! We are fighting for honor! For glory! For ASGARD!” All of the einherjars cheered loudly at her motivational speech and they all went to war in high spirits.

Ragnarök. It is what they called it. When Surtur marched into their realm, the gods and einherjars were plunged into war that could end all of the nine realms. The fate of the nine realms rested on their swords, bows and arrows, armors; all of their weapons, protective gears, and skills. Einherjars and even some of the gods and goddesses died in battle. And even Alexandria, the one whom the gods, goddesses, and einherjars are relying in winning the war, did not escaped the calling of Hel.

Laying in the scorched grounds of the battlefield, bloodied from the arrows and swords that wounded her, Alexandria looked at the stormy sky as the rain fell down to her bloodied face. The rain then stopped hitting her face and she saw a woman in silver armor with golden hair and sky blue eyes, looked down on her. A familiar woman.

“Yu gonplei ste odon, my einherjar…” cried the blonde woman in silver armor.

“Mi’lady…”

The Valkyrie kneeled beside Alexandria and lifted her body and rested the einherjar to her armor-less lap. “Alexandria… you need not to fight anymore. Your wish for rebirth will be granted. You can now die in peace.

Alexandria breathed heavily and raised her hand up to cup the valkyrie’s cheek. “Crying does not suit the battle maiden. Please do let my final memory of you to be of your tears.” She said, stroking the wet cheek of the valkyrie. 

The valkyrie placed her hand over Alexandria’s pale hand. “Pardon me for my tears then. Your journey will be safe from Hel. The All Father granted you safe passage.”

“Thank you, mi’lady.” Alexandria grunted when the pain she was feeling was slowly fading. A sign of her oncoming demise. “I know of my death, but before it consumes me, mi’lady…” She breathed heavily. “Will you grant me two answers?” The valkyrie nodded an answer to her request. “What name does suit me if what I already have doesn’t and what is your name?”

The valkyrie let out a chuckle despite of crying over at the dying einherjar. “Your name is beautiful already my einherjar. But if you wish to be reborn and have a new name, I would suggest it to be Lexa.”

“Lexa…” Alexandria said, breathing getting slower. “And your name?”

“My name is Anacostia.”

Alexandria smiled and her hand fell down as her eyes slowly closed.

“Until we meet again.” Anacostia wept, cradling the body of Alexandria. 

* * *

 Lexa woke up immediately with sweat beads trickling down her forehead and body. It was the dream again. A dream where she was dressed in metal and fighting hordes of metal-wearing men and even beasts. _A dream… A memory most sad. ’_

Ever since she could remember, the memory of those of forgotten past invades her own. A woman in grandeur clothing, a woman in silver armor, and lastly, the one whom she strongly looked-alike.

She asked her mentor, Anya, about the dreams during her time under her wings, she was told that it was of her past life. That her ancestor may have left her with a mission to complete. And she believed it.

After being called to be the commander of the Woods Clan, she met a woman who resembled the one called valkyrie in her dreams. A woman named Costia. Woman whom she fell in love with.

However, her mentor had mentioned to her about having feelings over someone. _Hodnes laik kwelnes_. That is the exact words that Anya told her. And yet she did not believe it and it she paid the price. Alexandria was right, as her memory kept on drilling in to her. Salvation does come with a price.

After the death of Costia, her lover, she detached herself from people emotionally. A way to secure her people’s safety and also her heart. From then on, she willed herself to not feely any attachment to anyone.

She sat up, heart palpitating due to the dream she had, and decided to put on her gear. She was near the base of the Sky people and decided to meet one of them to discuss everything about their feud. She waited inside her tent for the envoy the Sky people. She remembers the name of the envoy as Clarke. The one who burned her people. It was only a while before her men escorted the envoy inside. Without looking at the new comer, she focused her attention on her dagger.

“You’re the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive.” Lexa said. She slowly looked up and got a glimpse of the envoy. The envoy pulled a cord of familiarity in her heart. A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. The ghost feeling of the woman in a long forgotten past, a past she kept seeing in her dreams, began filling her memories.

_“May we meet again.”_

“Finally we meet, princess.” Lexa breathed softly enough for only her to hear.

 


End file.
